A Whatever Life
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: A sneak peek at an upcoming chapter in My Hero Is You. Featuring Haylie Duff's A Whatever Life.


**A Whatever Life**

**Summary:**

One-shot fanfic. Somebody's jealous that Inez fell in love with a boy that's a stranger. Of course, being Inez's godbrother, Matt tries to stop Slider from killing himself... and get Slider and Inez together. A sneak peek at an upcoming chapter in "My Hero Is You." Featuring Haylie Duff's "Whatever Life."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The instant I heard the song, "Whatever Life," I knew that it had a message to it. It fit perfectly with a chapter I was planning to add to my new story, "My Hero Is You." So far, I only have one chapter. But, don't worry, more will come. This is one of the later chapters, which is Chapter Nine. Anyway, this story features Haylie Duff's "Whatever Life" from Disney's Stuck in The Suburbs. Enjoy! ;-)

-CelestialTime93

* * *

**The Story: (Chapter Nine: A Whatever Life of "My Hero Is You")**

"Stupid! Why are you so stupid!" Slider kicked the walls of the cave that he and his friends were staying at.

Slider stopped, and as a thought crossed his mind.

"Where's Ryan's dagger?" Slider wondered out loud, and started rummaging through the storage corner of the cave.

_**Did I hear you say, whatever?  
**__**Turn and walk away, forever.  
**__**Was it my mistake?  
**__**Or did we just get too close?**_

"Slider." Matt said, walking into the cave, "Slider!"

"What?" Slider asked, finding Ryan's dagger.

"Don't you dare." Matt frowned.

"Fine!" Slider cried, dropping the dagger back in the pile. He faced Matt and said, "Put that sword of yours to use and kill me."

"WHAT?" Matt cried.

"Kill me with your sword!" Slider replied.

"Yeah, good one, Slider." Matt scoffed and turned walk back out, until Slider unsheathed Matt's sword.

"Don't you dare!" Matt warned, retrieving his sword from Slider with his magic.

_**Well until we meet again I think you better learn to...**_

"Fine!" Slider cried, as he walked over to a patch of purple mushrooms. He grabbed one and tugged on it.

"You're not serious, are you?" Matt laughed.

Slider just continued to tug on the mushroom.

Matt stopped laughing and frowned. "Oh my god, you _are_serious!"

Matt pointed the blade at Slider and said through gritted teeth, "Don't... move."

"So now you decide to kill me?" Slider cried.

"What?" Matt cried. He growled and shook his head in confusement. He sheathed his sword, "I was only threatening you!"

"Just kill me!" Slider cried.

_**Live, for the sake of livin'  
**__**Love, 'til your heart is breakin'  
**__**Give your all and don't turn back  
**__**Tell the truth and don't forget to  
**__**Laugh, 'til your body's achin'  
**__**Cry, 'til you hands are shakin'  
**__**Wherever you go  
**__**Whatever you do  
**__**Don't live  
**__**A whatever life**_

Matt grabbed Slider by the collar and pinned him to the wall.

"Have you gone mad?" Matt hissed through gritted teeth, "If I kill you, my godsister is gonna kill me!"

"How is she gonna be angry at you?" Slider hissed back, "She already likes someone else!"

"Oh yeah?" Matt asked, his free hand on his sheath, "Who's that?"

"Tohmis, who else?" Slider replied.

Matt dropped Slider, and charged towards the cave's opening. "I'm gonna kill that man!"

"Okay, now _you've_ gone mad!" Slider cried, grabbing Matt's bellowing cape and pulling him back into the cave.

"Let go of me!" Matt cried, "Let me at him!"

"What do you hate so much about Tohmis?" Slider cried.

"He's evil, that's why!" Matt cried, "Look, I'm very picky about who my godsister is paired with! I would rather have her with you than that-"

"Don't say it!" Slider cried, letting go of Matt's cape, causing him to fall forward.

_**I bet you think it's cool, to never...  
**__**Care about the things that matter...  
**__**Was it just a dream?  
**__**Or did we feel something real?**_

Matt got back onto his feet and glared at Slider. "You're not just gonna let him have her, are you?" Matt snapped.

"Look, I'm not exactly the most attractive guy around." Slider frowned.

"Not the most attractive?" Matt laughed, "Ha! That's a good one!"

"I'm not joking!" Slider cried.

_**You'll be all alone until you finally start to...**_

"Slider, listen to me." Matt reasoned, "Jackie and Inez, they've been falling for you head over heels for a pretty long time now. Jackie, I think she's over with, 'cause, you know her. But, Inez? I doubt it. I think, this is all just a spell that Tohmis put on her. You can break it! We'll just do a bit of research and we'll be able to find out how we can reverse the spell."

"I'm still not sure..." Slider replied nervously, pacing around the cave as Matt just leaned on a wall, with his arms crossed, furrowing impatiently.

"Look, all I know is that you two are meant for each other!" Matt said, "Just go with it! I know you like her!"

"Yeah, but does she like me back?" Slider asked.

Matt had his sly fox expression on.

"Matt..." Slider warned, "No! No, no, no!"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Matt counteracted, poking Slider at the back with the end of his sheath, "Now c'mon! Your lady can't wait forever!"

"Neither can yours!" Slider replied.

Matt froze.

"Ha!" Slider laughed, "You have a crush on Jackie! I just knew it!"

"Let's just start with you and Inez!" Matt cried, continuing to poke Slider in the back, pushing the teen towards outside.

"Ow! Ow!" Slider yelped.

_**Live, for the sake of livin'  
**__**Love, 'til your heart is breakin'  
**__**Give your all and don't turn back  
**__**Tell the truth and don't forget to  
**__**Laugh, 'til your body's achin'  
**__**Cry, 'til your hands are shakin'  
**__**Wherever you go  
**__**Whatever you do  
**__**Don't live  
**__**A whatever life**_

The boys stopped abruptly when they heard a rock slide, and then a crash, right beside them. Who other under the boulder than...

"Tohmis?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow, "What happened?"

"Let me guess," Slider laughed, "Got rejected by a girl?"

"Inez has not rejected me!" Tohmis frowned, pushing the boulder off of him and standing up, brushing off the dust, "She's just warming up! By the end of this hectic war, I'll have her heart."

And with that, Tohmis teleported away from the location to somewhere else.

"C'mon, try to get Inez before Tohmis acts up again!" Matt hissed, hoping that Tohmis won't hear him, poking Slider with his sheath again.

"I dunno..." Slider frowned, ignoring the pokes.

Then, there was a mix of a scream and a growl from above. It was Inez.

"Um, she's not in the right mood, why not try again-" Slider said quickly, only to be snagged by the cape by Matt.

"You are not gonna get away easily!" Matt hissed, "Now go up there and just try to make her happy and calmdown! She'll like you for that!"

_**I'm all done waitin'...  
**__**I'm movin' on...  
**__**I'm ready to be to strong...  
**__**Yeah...**_

Slider gulped and climbed the cliffs to the top, where Inez was furious. She kept on throwing dead logs and boulders around, making Slider having to duck and jump every so often.

"Inez, what's wrong?" Slider cried over the girl's screaming.

"What's wrong?" Inez screamed, "I'll tell you what's wrong! Tohmis, is what's wrong! He thinks, that he can have, any girl he wants! I don't believe it, he really thinks that! What am I? A doll?"

"No! Of course not!" Slider cried.

"Then why does Tohmis treat me like one?" Inez wailed, facing Slider, "It's either trying to sneak up on me while I'm taking a bath, or just trying to get a slap from me, which I'm sure he wants!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Slider exclaimed, "What do you mean Tohmis is trying to get a slap from you?"

"He's a pervert!" Inez screamed in reply, "He just touches my bottom, making me slap him so hard that I swear I see blood! Y'know, I just swear, that sooner or later, I'm gonna-"

Inez's yelling was stopped when Slider locked lips with the young girl.

_**Live, for the sake of livin'  
**__**Love, 'til your heart is breakin'  
**__**Give your all and don't hold back  
**__**Tell the truth and don't forget to  
**__**Laugh, 'til your body's achin'  
**__**Cry, 'til your hands are shakin'  
**__**Wherever you go  
**__**Whatever you do  
**__**Don't live  
**__**A whatever life**_

The two departed after a few seconds.

Slider just realized what he did and felt his facego pale.

"Oh my god, um, I am so sorry. Igotta go." Slider said, as he lost contact with Inez and ran back down the hill.

"Slider!" Inez called after the running teen, and watched him go down the hill.

_**Live, for the sake of livin'  
**__**Love, 'til your heart is breakin'  
**__**Laugh, 'til your body's achin'  
**__**Cry, 'til your hands are shakin'**_

"Hey, how'd it go?" Matt asked.

"It went wrong!" Slider replied, kicking himself mentally, "All wrong!"

"What?" Matt asked, "Hey! Tell me what happened!"

"Don't ask me." Slider replied, "I don't wanna talk about it! And please, don't tell me to face your godsister again! I get nervous around her!"

"Wait! Wait!" Matt cried. He growled in frustration, "Hey! You come back here and face my godsister like a man!"

"Matt, what's going on?" Inez asked, as she rushed to her godbrother.

"You tell me." Matt frowned, "Say, what did Slider do wrong that made him hate himself so much?"

"Um... you see..." Inez explained, "I was, yelling and everything because Tohmis was being such a pervert, and then, all of a sudden...-"- Inez checked if nobody was around. Then she whispered to her godbrother something.

"WHAT?" Matt cried.

_**Live, for the sake of livin'  
**__**Love, 'til your heart is breakin'  
**__**Laugh, 'til your body's achin'  
**__**Cry, 'til your hands are shakin'**_

"I don't know what happened!" Inez screamed, "One minute I was yelling and fuming angry, and the next, I find myself locking lips with Slider! I'm no good for him!"

"What is wrong with you guys?" Matt cried, "Ever heard that it's the inside that counts!"

"Y'know, I never really understood what that meant." Inez frowned.

"Listen to me!" Matt said, "It's the inner beauty that you need to focus on. Not the outer beauty. And you need to teach that to Slider!"

"I guess..." Inez frowned.

"Now go." Matt said, patting his godsister on the shoulder, "Teach him what theinside is all about. I know you know it."

Inez smiled, and ran after Slider.

_**Whatever you do don't live...  
A whatever life...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Author's Note:** This isn't the whole chapter, but you can read the rest when Chapter Nine of "My Hero Is You" is completed. A reminder: Chapter Ten will feature Huckapoo's "Perfectly" from Disney's Pixel Perfect. For now, Chapter Two is up, and Chapter Three: Ryan and Tohmis, will be up soon. I'll see ya guys later! Please read and review! No flames! ;-)

-CelestialTime93


End file.
